The Fallen Angel and The Risen Demon
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Angels have long since been considered the symbol of good while Demons are considered pure evil. This is not always true, just like humans, angels can be evil and demon’s can be good. It all depends on how you look at it. 1xRxOc, Ocx2x4


**The Fallen Angel and The Risen Demon**

Angels have long since been considered the symbol of good while Demons are considered pure evil. This is not always true, just like humans, angels can be evil and demon's can be good. It all depends on how you look at it.

* * *

Unknown Location

It was a big empty church, with pure white marble walls and column. Wide arches were at lest 20 feet high as rows of dark brown wooden pews with blood red padding lined up towards the east, the front of the church.

There was an alter up on the raised white marble flooring with a crimson cloth draped over the front with a golden cross printed on it. A golden cup and plate on top of it, filled with red wine and small round disks.

Behind that was three chairs, the middle one being high backed and dark brown with the same red padding as the pews, the came was with the chairs on the side only their backs were 1/3 the size.

Above that was a big circler stain glass window. It had all the colors mankind could ever produce, and looked stunning as the morning sun shown threw the glass. A man sized cross hung over the alter, made of the trunks of narrow trees at the bark was still on them.

A statue of a man with pale skin and long brown hair, in noting but a white cloth around his waist and a crown of thorns around his head as he was nailed to the cross by his wrists and feet. It seemed to look down at the pews and a dark brown stain at the base of the cross below his feet.

One of the large dark wood doors opened, letting in a young man in from the darkness still in the west.

He walked down the fluffy red carpeted aisle, the sounds of his foot steps silenced by the carpet as he walked, only making a quite shuffling sound.

He looked no older then 17, with wild short dark brown hair. He looked to be of Asian descent, his cold blue eyes looked ahead of him looking cold enough to give the devil himself the chills.

The young man wore only a blue jacket over a green tank top, faded blue jeans and light brown combat boots. He stopped next to the first row closest to the altar, the stained glass bating him in multicolored lights.

Someone, clad in pure black that didn't seem possible for any human or machine to make. Glowing crimson red eyes looked up at him, a smirk appearing on the person's face in the shadows as only their black jean clad legs and black combat boots were in the multicolored light from the stained glass as they were propped up on the front of them.

"Come to fly to heaven Yuy?"

A female voice asks the young man mockingly.

He did not replay as he looked forward, at the stained glass window.

The shadow frowned and scoffed at his unresponsiveness.

"Not talking? Well you can just listen."

He gave no indication that he was listening, but the person in the dark continued to speak.

"We have a job to do, and it has no room for love. So get that girl out of you head or you're going to be meeting plenty of enemies in hell."

His first response was looked at the person, a female, and raising an eye brow at her.

"Your words or Allenby's?"

He asked her. The female chucked lowly, almost evilly, and smirked at his response.

"Now you speak, and it's her's. Hell's a lot more fun than heaven I'll tell you that much."

The female spoke, as if she would have like to be a dead soul, dammed to hell for entreaty in the fiery pits of hell as if it were an amusement park.

"You got kicked out by the devil himself."

He turned his body to look at her, seeing a careless shrug in the shadows.

"Heh. He's just afraid I would take over and the pigeons upstairs are afraid I'll rip up anything white and '_pure_'."

The female said, adding air quotes when she said '_pure'_.

The legs retracted and were placed properly on the white marble floor. Getting up off the pew, the female came into the light of the stained glass.

She seemed to be no older then 16, with death pale skin from the way the light painted her skin. She had waist length shadow black hair, and her red eyes seemed to be glowing with evil, as they glowed even in the light.

"Now let's go. It's almost time for morning mass and I don't want to deal with any of those old geezers."

She said and walked down the aisle the way the boy had just came from. He flowed her, hands in his jacket pocket, walking beside her. There was silence between them before the girl spoke again.

"Heh. You take her yet?"

She asked out of the blue. Looking at him from the corner of her eye for his reaction, she was disappointed when there was none.

"No. Huh? Heh. So she's still a virgin."

She said and looked forward smiling, hoping that would get a response out of the silent young man

"Yoko."

He called her name warningly, she rolled her eyes, as she saw him reach for something in his jacket.

"What? You gonna to shoot me? Ha! Lot of good that would do."

He ignored her and opened the doors of the doors at the back of the church leading to a hall way that was the entrances to the church.

The walls were a cozy light brown color with soft wooden chairs with brown plush, a red oriental carpet covered the floor, as small black tables held up white vases filed with roses of many colors.

"For a killing machine you sure are popular with virgins."

She scoffed, he reached into his jacket again, in a flash, he whirled around, and pulled the trigger shooting her in between the eyes at close range.

Shock clear on her face, she took two steps back before hitting the doors that they had just came from.

Bracing herself on the golden door handle, she moved her right hand to the pace she was shot, and removed the bullet with her index finger and thumb. Digging in deep she finally found the bullet and pulled it out, her fingers covered in blood up to her knuckles.

She dropped the bullet and rubbed the spot that seemed to be healing quickly.

"Ow."

She complained as the young man opened the doors of the church and walked out, as if surviving a bullet at close range to the head was normal.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


End file.
